Hitting Climax
by loljustsmile
Summary: That moment when you're toes curl from the pleasure, when the static runs through your body as you scream with pleasure. The moment where not a thought has to bother you and that moment were you could get that release that you're desperate for. That's the perfect moment when you're hitting climax. Klaroline One-Shot


**Climax - Usher**  
Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax.  
Were together now we're undone.  
Won't commit so we choose to run away.  
Do we separate?  
Don't wanna give in so we both gave up.  
Can't take it back. It's too late.  
We've reached the climax, climax.

The alcohol called after her, whispering in her ear, tempting her to take another drink. The smell of it was truly intoxicating, she drank yet another shot of vodka. Caroline tipped her head back as she gulped down the drink, slamming the glass down on the counter.

She looked at the bartender as he quickly poured the drink and then continued to cleanse some wine glass with a rag. He soon came back and decided it would be best if he just left her a bottle. He settled the bottle in front of her, a slight smile on his and then quickly escorted himself to another customer a few stools away from her.

"Thanks." Caroline muttered pouring herself another shot.

After, the small flashback of the scene that Caroline witnessed she felt like erupting in a full on rampage. Their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, the lust plastered on their faces sickened her. She cleared her throat and the tears started to whelm up in her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away, tipping her head back and letting the alcohol do the job of curing her heart-ache. She wanted to forget, but it seemed like the only way she was going to do that was bang her head against a wall and hope she gets concussion.

The blood lust started to come through Caroline's mind. She wanted to sink her fangs into something but she knew better than letting her needs get in the way. Caroline bit her lip, her eyes widening as caught a glimpse of Tyler, and he mindlessly strolled, in glancing around the place.

She hid behind her hair, than quickly rummaged through her bag and dropped the bill onto the counter before scampering out of The Grill. The last person Caroline wanted to see right now was Tyler.

How dare he throw away their relationship for such a... a skank?!

A grumble started to rise up Caroline's throat as her vision blurred and all the object she stared at seemed to multiply two times. She took a large intake of breathe and wobbled off, her purse dangling from her hand.

The alcohol traveled through her blood for she spent almost an hour downing half of the bar's drinks. Her heels clicked against the sidewalk and she shook her head muttering "Idiot."

The tears suddenly started streaming down her cheeks and she was desperate for comfort. Caroline didn't want to bother Bonnie nor Elena for they already have their own problems. Her thoughts began to wander and before she knew it she was standing in front of Klaus's door.

She quickly rang the doorbell and waited. She wiped the tears from her check, trying to remove the evidence that she was crying. The door swung open and Klaus leaned against the door, his lips turned up into a smirk as he stared at her, his eyes gleaming.

Caroline stared at him for a while before dropping her purse to the ground and quickly stepped up, attaching her lips against his. She was drunk damnit! She needed this; she needed some sort of release. This time, Caroline didn't give one shit about being good and not letting her needs get in the way.

His lips moved in sync with her and the pleasure ran down her spine as she felt an electric jolt run throughout her body. Caroline had no idea what she was doing, it was so wrong in so many ways but it felt right.

Klaus pulled her away and she stared up at him in confusion, "Whoa there, love. I have no equipment and..." His voice came out as a hush whisper, his blue eyes looking around the house and then back at Caroline "Wrong time, wrong place..."

His siblings could easily hear them getting it on for they had vampire hearing but Caroline could care less at the moment, Caroline shook her head panting out "Still taking up my offer for hot hybrid sex?"

Klaus stared down at her, his pink plump lips was slightly parted as he stared at her in shock. After Klaus adjusted to her words he smirked and pulled Caroline up. She let out a small yelp and then quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I accept you're offer, sweetheart." Caroline glanced at his lip, they were turned up in the sexiest playful smirk and she involuntary licked her lips, the lust clear in her eyes.

Her lips attached against his once again and they moved in sync, both of their eyes fluttered close and it was obvious they were enjoying each other's company. Caroline gasped against his lips as her back slammed against the wall and he just let out a moan in response. Her hands wrapped around his neck instinctively.

The kiss deepened as Klaus's hand rested at the small of Caroline's back, every single touch made Caroline quiver in pleasure and wanting more. Caroline was looking for comfort although, this seemed much better.

Her hands tugged at his curls as the kiss deepened and she let out a soft moan, Klaus took the chance and his tongue darted in. Her head spun and his kisses were much more intoxicating than alcohol.

Her thoughts didn't once drift off to Tyler; the option of trying to get a concussion was long gone. Caroline gasped for air as Klaus's lips unattached from her but she immediately lost it once again as she felt his lips on her neck.

The sensation was indescribable, she tilted her head back, her legs tightened on Klaus's waist as he professionally sucked on the nape of her neck, a lump was formed in her throat as she stifled the moan that was waiting to come out.

"Don't hold it in; I want to hear you scream my name." Klaus's voice came out husky, as he whispered in her ear, making Caroline squirm in anticipation; he nibbled on Caroline's ear causing her to groan with pleasure. His lips were once against hers, and his hand traveled down further down her back and he grasped Caroline's ass causing her to yelp in surprise.

He smirked proudly against her lips, his stubble scratching against her skin. He led her towards a room, not having trouble of coordination as he kept his lips attached to hers. He pushed the nearest room door open with his foot and gently laid Caroline on her back before straddling her.

Caroline's chest heaved up and down as she watched Klaus pull of his shirt. She stared up in awe at his beautifully toned skin and perfect muscles. She blinked up at him, her eyes wide and once again he had a stupid cocky smirk on his face.

Everything was going by so fast and it almost seemed like she was flying up in heaven. Their garments were soon sprawled on the floor and the bed squeaked with every deep and fast thrust. He whispered endearing things into her ears, building her confidence up.

Her body moved against his as she raised her hips and followed up with every thrust, his lips were locked against her neck and his hands gripped onto her hips tightly. Her eyes shut tightly as her toes curled. She felt a static run throughout her body and a warm sensation that ran down her stomach back down to her toes.

"Fuck!" Caroline's moans bellowed throughout the whole room, her nails scraped against Klaus's back as she was on the moment of hitting climax.

With one last thrust Caroline felt the tension run out of her body, she screamed Klaus's name before lying back panting, the beads of sweat running down her forehead as her heart thrummed in her chest. It was nothing she experienced before.

_Every single deep thrust got Caroline moaning in ecstasy._

_Every single whisper made her spine tingle and her heart beat faster._

It was nothing Tyler ever made her feel, which made Caroline feel extremely confused. No way was she going to think that she could ever even think that she would have any emotional attachment to Klaus. He was the man the mercilessly killed people; he was their mortal enemy... Caroline took a deep breath as Klaus landed next to her.

She wasn't even close to tired yet, she looked next to her staring at Klaus and he stared back her, his lips formed in a thin line.

"One more round…?" Klaus whispered his deep blue eyes scorching into her.

Without a single thought Caroline nodded her hand grope at his cheek plunging into another heated kiss.


End file.
